Silent Conversations
by bemj11
Summary: The same scene from four different points of view. A look at the relationship between Alice and Jasper. Not all conversations are verbal, not all conversations are obvious to the observer. POV's: Renee, Emmett, Edward, and Alice. Complete.
1. Renee

I looked around, trying to understand why Bella had been so reluctant to have me meet Edward's family. They seemed perfectly normal. Two of the boys were watching a football game in the living room. Edward and Bella were there too, but oblivious to everyone else. Doctor Cullen was at work, and the other ladies were in the kitchen, cooking, I supposed.

The dark-haired boy grunted at something in the game, and the blond beside him smirked. Edward rolled his eyes. "Esme will throw you out of the house again, Emmett." He commented. I wondered what he was talking about.

"Yeah, but this time she'll kick Jasper out too." The darker haired boy, Emmett grinned. Apparently he understood exactly what Edward was talking about.

"Assuming I humor you and your craving for violence." Jasper retorted, eyes never leaving the screen. A slight pause, then, "Which team are we cheering for again?"

Emmett sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

They went back to watching the game, and I stifled a sigh. After all I had heard about the Cullens, I had expected them to be a bit more-interesting. I supposed it was ungrateful of me, but I _was_ bored.

One of the girls came in then, and plopped down beside Jasper. She had dark hair and was tiny in comparison to him.

"Renee's bored." Edward commented looking at the girl. "She thinks we're a boring family."

Bella looked up at him, speculatively, before turning to me. "Sorry, Mom." She apologized. "There isn't much exciting to do around here." I certainly knew that.

The girl beside Jasper brightened. "We could go on a shopping trip."

Bella groaned. "Not again."

"Your mom might enjoy it." Edward said. "She did want to get to know the family. What better way to get to know Alice than to shop with her?"

Bella sighed. "That's easy for you to say, you don't have to go."

Emmett snorted. "That's because she shops for us, so we don't have any say in the matter."

"Oh, come on, Bella." Alice pleaded. "Rosalie's even going to go."

"Fine." Bella surrendered, and I couldn't help but be amused. It was never a good sign for Bella to be so against something. Still, it would be a chance to hang out with just the girls.

Alice was practically bouncing up and down on the couch. "Great! Let's go." She jumped up as Esme and Rosalie came in from the kitchen. Bella got up less enthusiastically. I stood and followed them out the door.

The others hesitated as Alice headed for one of the cars. I was impressed; I had never seen such cars, but it seemed rather excessive to me.

"Um, Alice?" Bella asked. "Who's driving?"

"Oh." Said Alice as if it were obvious. "Jasper, of course."

I turned and nearly jumped out of my skin when he was standing behind me. I giggled nervously as he moved into the driver's seat.

"He doesn't mind?" Bella asked.

"Nope." Alice replied. I wondered how she could be so certain. She hadn't even asked him; if it had been me I would have been irritated. But she had just taken it for granted that he would come, and he had followed us as if it had already been decided.

I wondered if I had missed that conversation.

Disclaimer: I am not the author of the Twilight Series, therefore these characters and such else do not belong to me. If I were and they did I would be getting richer off of this story rather than posting it here.


	2. Emmett

Jasper was watching the football game with me even though it didn't really interest him. I didn't particularly like football either, but it was something to do that was acceptable to do around humans.

Bella's mom had wanted to meet the family. Bella had been nervous, but we had convinced her it would be okay. Well, Edward and Alice had. The rest of us had stayed out of it, except for Rosalie's glare and Jasper's slight twitch.

So we were watching the game. It was something to do, I guess. Bella and Edward were there too, but they were otherwise occupied, namely with each other, though if it had been me and Rosalie we would have been-

Edward glared at me, and I smirked. He was easily distracted again by Bella, though, and left me alone. I turned my attention back to the game in time to witness a particularly foul mistake on the part of one of the quarterbacks. I stifled a growl. Amateur.

Jasper smirked at my reaction. I thought about hitting him, but he had gotten relaxed enough around me that he was already tensing to react if I should decide to hit him. A wrestling match-

Edward rolled his eyes. "Esme will throw you out of the house again, Emmett." He commented.

"Yeah, but this time she'll kick Jasper out too." I replied with a grin. She had promised that much; she had gotten tired of us wrecking things.

"Assuming I humor you and your craving for violence." Jasper retorted, eyes never leaving the screen. "Which team are we cheering for again?"

I sighed. He really had no interest in the game at all, but I would have thought he would at least have been able to remember the simplest of details. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

We went back to watching the game. I heard Renee sigh and wondered what she had been expecting of us.

Alice came in then. She caught Edward's eye as she moved to sit beside Jasper.

"Renee's bored." Edward commented. "She thinks we're a boring family." Alice inclined her head toward Jasper, as if listening, and his eyes flickered to meet hers before refocusing on the screen.

Bella looked up at Edward, speculatively, before turning to Renee. She knew something was coming. "Sorry, Mom." She apologized. "There isn't much exciting to do around here." I smirked.

Alice brightened. She had been waiting for this. "We could go on a shopping trip."

Bella groaned. "Not again."

"Your mom might enjoy it." Edward said. "She did want to get to know the family. What better way to get to know Alice than to shop with her?"

Bella sighed. "That's easy for you to say, you don't have to go."

I snorted. Did she think we got off easy? At least she got the chance to argue about her clothes before Alice brought them home. "That's because she shops for us, so we don't have any say in the matter."

"Oh, come on, Bella." Alice pleaded. "Rosalie's even going to go." I was surprised; Rosalie had been dreading having the human here. But then, she did enjoy shopping with Alice, and it had been a while since they had gone.

"Fine." Bella surrendered. I struggled to keep my face impassive. I didn't want to get dragged into a shopping trip with Alice. One had been enough to last me an eternity.

Alice was practically bouncing up and down on the couch. "Great! Let's go." She jumped up as Esme and Rosalie came in from the kitchen. Bella got up less enthusiastically. Renee stood and followed them out the door. I don't think she noticed Jasper get up as well, but the exchange of glances earlier had told us he was going.

They seemed to read each other's minds as well as Edward could everyone else's.

Edward nodded in agreement with my thoughts and switched off the game.

Disclaimer: I am not the author of the Twilight Series, therefore these characters and such else do not belong to me. If I were and they did I would be getting richer off of this story rather than posting it here.


	3. Edward

Bella was relaxing, finally. Renee hadn't figured out our secret, and no one had tried to bite her. Mostly she just thought we were boring. Well, boring was good.

We _were_ boring at the moment anyway. Jasper was even a bit bored, but he usually was when it came to watching sports. He would watch it with Emmett because it was something they did together.

Actually, Jasper was immensely bored. He was reciting poetry in his head. He could only take so much football at a time, and they had actually watched the game together last night, too. Today's game had been unplanned, merely something normal to do while Renee was here.

Emmett noted that he didn't really find football immensely fascinating, but he was nowhere near as bored as Jasper. His attention did begin to wander, though, and when it rested on us-

Ugh.

I shot Emmett a glare, and he merely smirked. I blocked him out of my mind and turned back to Bella, who was leaning up against me.

Emmett growled at some stupidity, and Jasper, of course smirked at him, more than happy to have the opportunity to tease him. Emmett considered hitting him, but of course, it would have led to a wrestling match in the living room floor.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was actually considering it. "Esme will throw you out of the house again, Emmett." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but this time she'll kick Jasper out too." He replied with a grin. She would, too, and Emmett was considering doing it anyway just for that reason.

"Assuming I humor you and your craving for violence." Jasper retorted, eyes never leaving the screen. "Which team are we cheering for again?"

Emmett sighed. It drove him crazy that Jasper didn't bother to remember things like that. "You're hopeless, you know that?" He complained. _I don't know why I bother sometimes._ He thought.

Renee sighed. She was bored too. Immensely.

Alice came to check on things. She caught my eye as she moved to sit beside Jasper. _Everything alright? Jasper okay?_ She asked.

"Renee's bored." I informed her. "She thinks we're a boring family." A nod said Jasper was fine, too.

Alice turned her thoughts to Jasper. They were close enough, however reserved they were, that they often had these silent conversations, and I knew that I still missed a lot even though I could read their minds. The whole conversation took less than a second.

_We were thinking about taking her shopping._ Alice thought.

_Bella won't want to go._ He returned, looking at her briefly before forcing himself to look back at the screen.

_She'll go anyway._

_You want me to drive?_

_I'd love for you to, if you don't mind going._

_With you? Never. _

_Rosalie even wants to go._

_She does like going with you._

_It _has_ been a while._

Bella looked up at me, speculatively, before turning to Renee. She was suspicious, I guessed. "Sorry, Mom." She apologized. "There isn't much exciting to do around here."

Alice brightened. The perfect opening. Bella had walked into this. "We could go on a shopping trip." She suggested.

Bella groaned. "Not again."

"Your mom might enjoy it." I offered. "She did want to get to know the family. What better way to get to know Alice than to shop with her?" _Thanks,_ Alice directed towards me.

Bella sighed. "That's easy for you to say, you don't have to go." She grumbled at me.

Emmett snorted. _Does she think we get off easy? At least she gets the chance to argue about her clothes before Alice brings them home._ "That's because she shops for us, so we don't have any say in the matter." He informed her.

_Sheesh,_ thought Alice,_ it isn't as bad as all that._

_Yes it is._ Jasper thought at her, teasing. I wondered at how well they seemed to understand each other. I doubted the rest of the family realized how close those two really were. It was amazing, really.

"Oh, come on, Bella." Alice pleaded. "Rosalie's even going to go." They had had this conversation in the kitchen before hand, as if Alice had seen it coming. But then, she probably had.

"Fine." Bella surrendered. _I'm staying out of this,_ Emmett decided. He was trying not to laugh.

Alice was practically bouncing up and down on the couch. "Great! Let's go." She jumped up as Esme and Rosalie came in from the kitchen. Bella got up less enthusiastically. Renee stood and followed them out the door. She never even noticed as Jasper stood as well. He would probably scare her half to death in a few minutes.

_They seem to read each other's minds as well as Edward can everyone else's._ Emmett thought to himself as he too noticed that Jasper was going with them.

I nodded in agreement and switched off the game. Neither of us was interested in it anymore, and with Renee out of the house, we didn't need to pretend.

Disclaimer: I am not the author of the Twilight Series, therefore these characters and such else do not belong to me. If I were and they did I would be getting richer off of this story rather than posting it here.


	4. Alice

Poor Esme. She was trying to figure out what to do about Renee. She was trying to be a good host, but Renee would be staying with us for a day or two, and things had already gotten awkward and dull.

A shopping trip! I could see it clearly. It would be the perfect thing to entertain and get everyone more comfortable with each other. I would see if Jasper would come, that would help calm and relax everyone.

My thoughts turned to Jasper; he was watching football with Emmett again. He was also reaching a level of boredom immensely hazardous for our attempt at projecting a normal family for Renee. All it would take would be for Emmett to do something, or simply say something, anything. He was that bored.

The half of him that wasn't longing to drink Renee's blood was bored, at least, but he seemed to have himself under control. I was so proud of him for that.

He felt my emotions and sent back his gratitude and joy at my pleasure with him. I let him know I loved him, and he returned the feeling. We did all this without thinking about it. It was a natural as existing for us.

I mentioned the shopping trip to Esme and Rosalie.

Esme thought it was a great idea. "It'll be a chance to get out of the house and do something." She remarked cheerfully.

"Assuming she's not like Bella when it comes to shopping." Rosalie commented. Then she grinned. "But I'm game, whether the humans want to go or not."

"How long has it been since the last time we went shopping?" I asked Rosalie, feeling guilty. Jasper was there, reassuring. She isn't upset, she's actually excited.

Rosalie shrugged. "A while." She replied. "How are you going to bring it up?"

"I'm just going to go sit with Jasper and wait for the opportunity to present itself." I decided.

"And if it doesn't you'll suggest a trip out of the blue." Rosalie teased.

"Exactly." I grinned.

I looked towards Edward as I entered the room moved to sit beside Jasper. _Everything alright? Jasper okay?_

Jasper was fine.

"Renee's bored." Edward commented. "She thinks we're a boring family." Jasper found this amusing. Of course, right now, we _were_ a boring family.

I turned to Jasper. He already knew what was coming.

_We were thinking about taking her shopping._ He didn't like clothes shopping, he didn't need anything, so I'd better not be planning on shopping for him. He didn't even have to actually think it for me to know.

_Bella won't want to go._ Was what he did reply. She hated shopping with me.

_She'll go anyway._ I had seen that much.

_You want me to drive?_ He wanted to go, to be with me.

_I'd love for you to, if you don't mind going._ He basked in my pleasure at his offer.

_With you? Never._ He'd go anywhere with me, do anything for me. The feeling was mutual.

_Rosalie even wants to go._ She _did_ enjoy shopping with me, though she'd never admit it. Just like her arguments with Jasper. Neither of them would ever admit they enjoyed them. I could sense his smugness on _that_ subject.

_She does like going with you._

_It has been a while._ I felt bad, but didn't need to. Rosalie hadn't felt slighted, we just hadn't had the opportunity lately.

I turned my attention back to the others.

Bella looked up at Edward, speculatively, before turning to Renee. "Sorry, Mom." She apologized. "There isn't much exciting to do around here."

The perfect opening. She had walked right into this. "We could go on a shopping trip." I suggested.

Bella groaned. "Not again."

"Your mom might enjoy it." Edward commented. "She did want to get to know the family. What better way to get to know Alice than to shop with her?" _Thanks_.

Bella sighed. "That's easy for you to say, you don't have to go." She grumbled at him.

Emmett snorted "That's because she shops for us, so we don't have any say in the matter." He informed her.

_Sheesh,_ it isn't as bad as all that.

_Yes it is._ Jasper teased. I flashed irritation at him, he responded with alarm. I reminded him that I loved him. As if I needed to.

"Oh, come on, Bella." I pleaded. "Rosalie's even going to go."

"Fine." Bella surrendered.

I was ecstatic. This was going to be fun. "Great! Let's go." I jumped up as Esme and Rosalie came in from the kitchen. Bella got up less enthusiastically. Renee stood and followed us out the door. I felt rather than saw Jasper get up to join us.

I led the others outside and straight to Jasper's car.

"Um, Alice?" Bella asked. "Who's driving?"

"Oh, Jasper, of course." Had they not realized that?

_Apparently not._ Jasper thought as Renee noticed him and about had a heart attack. She giggled nervously as he moved into the driver's seat. I slipped in beside him. Rosalie followed me, leaving Bella, Renee, and Esme to sit in the back.

"He doesn't mind?" Bella asked.

"Nope." I replied . Why would he? Jasper didn't know either. He found her confusion amusing, though.

He started the car and we drove off. He was silent throughout the chatter that slowly picked up among us. He was happy just to be here with me, he wasn't interested in anything else.

He moved his hand to rest on the back of mine, a movement that went unnoticed by anyone else. I sighed happily, still amazed by the good fortune that had brought him to me.

_I love you too._ He said. _I thought I was the lucky one._

_I couldn't live without you._ I informed him

_I didn't live until I met you. You gave me life, happiness, peace._

_You did the same for me._

_By the way, there's this shirt…_

Disclaimer: I am not the author of the Twilight Series, therefore these characters and such else do not belong to me. If I were and they did I would be getting richer off of this story rather than posting it here.


End file.
